Talk:Bloody Hell/@comment-25755332-20150218232910
'Mr. Clayton- ':The post earlier was meant for the first comment and your comment was the second, so here is my answer to you =) Obsessed was maybe the wrong word to describe it. Of course she didn't plan her fake-death just to be the hero, but I do believe that she had that in mind and that was how she wanted the whole scenario and plan would end. Like the saying kill two birds with one stone, Mona wanted to save the girls and as a result of that she knew that she would be the hero. A better way to explain it would perhaps be that a normal person would only be focused on saving the girls in that situation and not already thinking about the fact that the person probably would be considered a hero afterwards. Mona on the other hand are already imagining herself as the hero, long before she even knew if the plan was going to work. That proves to some degree that the hero part of the plan was a significant motivation for her to go through with her plan or at least the hero-part was a side-effect she was counting on. It means that Mona didn't agree to cooperate with A just out of concern and love for the girls or because she wanted to find A, the side-effect played also a part in her decision. Mona's plan was to trick A and find A, but she is also smart and a very calculating person and she knew that if she played her cards right she would both save the girls and be considered the hero. Ali has saved the girls multiple times and I don't believe that she for a second thought about being the hero or that she would get a thank you as a result of her actions. Ali saved the girls because she loves them, not because she would be considered a hero and that's the difference between her and Mona. So I personally think Mona made the decision on partly selfish reasons and the gain she would personally get when the plan worked out. When you do something genuinely and out of love, you don't think about your possible personal gain from your actions. You do it, because you care. Mona did it because she care, but she also knew that she would gain something from it and that's to me a bit phoney and it makes me wonder if she really cared about the girls or if it was all an act. We are in reality almost thinking the exact same thing, but from slightly different angles. I agree that Mona wanted revenge and in the process she would redeem herself/be the hero. The only problem from my point of view was that it felt a bit off and a bit strange, when she upfront told Mike "And I'm everybody's hero". That proved that she had calculated it and was aware of what she would gain, rather than going through with the plan were the only intention was to save the girls and find out who A was. But I also realize that this was a good opportunity for Mona to finally be the hero rather than the villain, and she was going to take the opportunity. This post is way too long and I got a bit carried away, because Mona is such an interesting character and it's always fascinating to try to figure out why she acts the way she does... =)